forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Journey: Generations
Force Journey: Generations 'is a campaign/storyline set in future timeline, and featuring the children of current player characters. The timeline begins during the Galactic Civil War, includes the New Republic period, and concludes at the Yuuzhan Vong War: a span of over twenty years. These stories has been played in both the gaming chatroom and Play-by-Post forums. The Story Future FJ (Chatzy) FJ: Generations (PbP) Zara and the New Order: Chapter 1 (PbP) Zara and the New Order: Chapter 2 (PbP) Zara and the New Order: Invasion (Upcoming PbP) Cast Major Characters ''Zara Gra'tua Zara Gra'tua is the daughter of Sev Gra'tua and Nahari. ''Eli Kotas'' Eli Kotas, son of Eli Kotas and Yarisia Deez. ''Aelias Alin'' Aelias Alin, son of Tars Alin and Josey. ''Zando Boron'' Zando Boron, son of Jendo Boron and Ginsea Raylor. - Mandalorian youth - droid companion named "Bulk", owns ship YT-1250 (modified) "A'denla Tal" translates: "Vengeful Blood" Minor Characters *Thor Jaad *Nai'yas *Kando Gra'tua *Geeva *OOM * Jendo Boron * Takis Ira'liit - Mandalorian youth - Zando's childhood rival * Huukas Arth ''- Twi'lek - Bounty Hunters' Guild Rep on Nar Shaddaa'' * Duros freedom fighters (mentioned) ''- operating out of Jivv City Station'' * Young Twi'lek girl -'' friend of Aelias on Tatooine'' * Hep Kotas * Ruk-Da * Jedi Hunter ''- Human male - adversary of Zara'' * Fugitives: Byron (Human male), Harsh Marrup (Humanoid male), ''Denée (Human female) * Axim (mentioned) - associate of fugitives'' * Rybet couple ''- bounty hunters encountered on unknown world, female named Guli.'' * Geeva ''- Rodian - pilot, acquaintance of Eli and Zara'' * Ixulla Anjilliac Ruii- young Hutt with mysterious allegiances '' * Hunter saboteur ''- Y'Bith male on the payroll of Ixulla *Master Luke Skywalker *Quartermaster *Jedi Academy students: Tionne, Dorsk 81, Kirana Ti, Madurrin, Streen, Gantoris, Kam Solusar, Havet Storm, Brakiss, Kyp Durron *''Ulgruf Mission: Hanna Sempson, Kalessa Isara, Lieutenant Saav'etu, Wasso Fasaa (Krevaaki elder) *Mara Jade *''Romol'a Mission: Echek Zogs, Sinya, Sir Alec Hilmans, Lord Giles *Celeste *Cilghal *Farrad *Sev Kotas *Tobias Enn'ado *Magnus Kinien *''Rutan Mission:'' King Horan, Almi, Trum *Cyote *''Lucra Mission:'' Lucran federal agent, Yenna D'olna, Megan Ambreq, Mr. Ambreq (mentioned) *Teel Sol, Railin Vanis, Otzz Oldin (NR liaison officers to the Jedi Order ?) *''Theor Mission: Stak Doog, Kajma, ''Farrad's unnamed love ''(mentioned) *''Krungh'Xor Mission: Septym Salome, Baskar, Warlord Orffaz, Nardlak, Desdat, Pargot, Zuna *''Cridilisk Mission:'' Sergeant Major Czarko, Wrrlobuk, Reki'ido *Arbacca *Nub Munb Locations *MandaloreFJG *Jivv City (mentioned)FJG *Pellezara StationFJG *TatooineFJG *DrossFJG *Unnamed worldFJG *Ord CantrellFJG *UmgulFJG *Clak'dor VIIFJG *Yavin 4 ZNO *UrgrufZNO *Mandalore (mentioned)ZNO *Romol'a *SusevfiZNO *LucraZNO *ReintrossZNO *AtzerriZNO *RutanZNO *TheorZNO *Krungh'XorZNO *''New Republic colony''ZNO Timeline The Generations ''Timeline details the adventures of Eli Kotas, Zara Gra'tua, Aelias Alin and the other young adults of the second generation. The events are based on their relative proximity to the ''Battle of Yavin, before or after (BBY & ABY respectively). '''2 Years BBY * Zara meets Hep Kotas for the first time, shortly after running away from home; and thereafter encounters an Imperial Jedi hunter. She blames Hep. 5 Months BBY *Aelias and Zara break up, going their separate ways: Zara joins the Mandalorian Protectors. 3 Months BBY *Eli's father Nat Kotas purchases a flying companion for Eli: OOM. *Zara is promoted to recruiting officer. *Eli Kotas meets Zara and soon after joins the Mandalorian Protectors. *Zara, and co. investigate a matter on Kashyyyk, recovering an item with vital information on security in the Mandalorian system. 2 Months BBY *Zara and Eli leave the Protectors, sell their fighters, and buy a new ship - the Time's Gambit. ''Aelias catches up with them and helps with the cost. *The group heads to Atzerri upon a call from Nat; thereafter, they meet Moff Kalast and Had Wui'kle. A wild Bha'lir bonds with Eli--and is named Atin. *Zara and Eli run an errand to deliver a highly sensitive data-chip to Wui'kle to be delivered to Kalast. Imperials arrive in full force, ending in a spaceship chase, battle, and crash. Had Wui'kle is killed. Eli and Zara are injured. *Lieutenant Nai'yas recruits Zara to help take out a group of Death Watch members who have captured a Protector outpost. *Zara and Eli deliver important data to rebel allies on Thyferra. *Aelias aims to start a new life on Tatooine; hires a Eraz Ord as a bodyguard/partner. *Zara and Eli return to Mandalore in order to rescue Zara's step-brother, Kando, from the clutches of a sub-species of wild Terentatek. Both are rendered comatose and OOM is smashed. '1 Month BBY' *Zara and Eli recover from their comas and seek healing on Naboo with the Enn'ados. Exploring their feelings for one another, they ultimately decide against pursuing anything further. Meanwhile, Sev Kotas begins Jedi training, under Candrai Enn'ado . '''0 BBY' - Battle of Yavin 2 Months ABY * Upon making a delivery to Jivv Space City orbiting Duro, Zara and Eli are dragged into a skirmish between youth freedom fighters and the Empire. The Time's Gambit ''is damaged. *('PbP adventure:"FJ: Generations"):' While awaiting repairs aboard Pellazara Station, Hep Kotas contacts Eli and Zara in hopes of recruiting them into an adventure! **Zara and Eli head to Tatooine, hoping to enlist Aelias, though unsuccessfully. **Zara, Eli, Hep and his friend Ruk-Da, go to Dross to pick up their new passengers and patrons. **They face a bounty hunter couple on a certain planet. **Later, engage in a massive confrontation between Imperials and a Hutt gang on Umgul. Ruk-Da and Byron are killed. **Zara battled and then is captured by the bounty hunters Jendo and Zando Boron. '''7 Years ABY *Aelias joins the Montu Cordu Rangers. 11 - 13 Years ABY * (PbP adventure: "Zara and the New Order"):' Zara Gra'tua has been sent to join Master Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order on Yavin! **Zara asks Eli to escort her to Yavin 4, where she undergoes Jedi training for several weeks. Eli finds odd jobs around the Jedi Praxeum. **Serving as a trial mission, to prove her Knighthood, Zara is sent to resolve violent conflict on Ulgruf, where she meets NR diplomat Hanna Sempson, and an old friend: Kalessa Isara. **Zara undergoes second trial mission, to undermine a power bloc on the planet of Rothol'a. She meets NRI agent Echek Zogs, and also embraces her dark side, which that will haunt her for years to come. **Zara helps defend the Jedi Praxeum from Admiral Daala's invasion. **Jensaarai Knight, Farrad, joins the new Jedi order. **Sev Kotas and Tobias Enn'ado arrive on Yavin 4. **Sev undergoes his Jedi trials and Tobias becomes Zara's apprentice. *(PbP adventure:"Z&NO - Chapter Two")''': Five months later... **Farrad pursues a political assassin--Yenna D'olna--and saves the victim's daughter, Megan Ambreq. **Zara and Tobias liberate the planet Reintross from mercenaries. **Eli and Kalessa break up; Eli trades in the Gambit ''and goes adventuring with Bowie. **Aelias Alin and Cyote investigate the remnant Cridilisk forces on Montu Cordu. **Zara and Tobias prevent a war between Rutan and Senali; reunited with Farrad, and now, Megan. **Zara, Farrad, and Tobias rescue Jensaarai captives from the pirate Stak Doog on Theor; they confront a darksider wraith named Kajma; Farrad is injured. **Zara and Tobias help resolve conflict on Krungh'Xor. **Kalessa, along with a New Republic task force, investigates the return of Cridilisk in the Outer Rim. **Aelias recruits Arbacca as a military consultant for the soon-to-be Resurgent Cridilisk War. Category:Campaigns